Under the Tuscan Sun
by SoulEater879
Summary: Yugi Moto survived a terrible divorce with his wife Tea Gardner, who leaves him for her true love Tristan Taylor. Devastated by this, Yugi moves into an apartment complex where everyone who is going through difficult challenges. But when his friends send him on a romantic trip to Tuscany, his life is about to change, forever.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! **

**WARNING: This is a YAOI FAN FICTION! If you don't like then please don't read! **

**NOTE: I DO NOT follow regular Egyptian outlines for Yu-Gi-Oh! I come up with different adventures for Yugi/Heba and Yami/Atem to experience because I feel that if you always follow conventional things then your stories become "Cookie Cutter" as they say. I REFUSE to be that way because it restrains your freedom of expression! If you have a problem with that then maybe you should move on to another writers work and leave mine to those who enjoy them! Thank you!**

~ Yami-chan

_**Chapter 1**_

Many had gathered at the Grand Hotel in Domino, Japan to attend the much awaited book signing of the. quickly rising to fame, fictional author - William Meacham. The young man was giving a speech on how his writing career had gotten started, his many hours through college and grad school after that. Only to run into a very strict yet sweet hearted critic that had torn his book to pieces many a time before finally saying that it was ready for publishing. And this young critic, was also an author in the both the ficticous and literal world who was most famous for his works on romance. His name...Yugi Moto.

Yugi had attended the signing to help with not only publicity, but also getting William the exposure he needed as a new author. If he was asked questions about his students work, he would refer them directly to the source and claim that he didn't know a single detail about the book for he had just skimmed over. Picking out the unnecessary and incomplete parts that would've tore the story down, which he was very good at doing without actually having to read the entire story through over and over again.

The audience applauded as William drew to the end of his speech, for which he turned his attention to the short, spiky tri-colored haired man and asked him, "Yugi, can I kiss you now?"

Yugi laughed along with the others but held up his left hand, a silver band glinting in the warm light of the lamps that hung low from the ceiling. "Married William. Sorry."

The young writer jumped down from his perch and weaved through the crowd till he found Yugi and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for being here my friend. I couldn't of done it without you."

"Don't mention it William. It does my heart good to see you doing so well." Yugi said with a soft smile as he released his student and allowed William to go on his way, talking with the many eager fans that were waiting so patiently to speak with the young protégé.

Giggling lightly, Yugi turned on his heel as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray that a very well dressed server was carrying around the room to the different guests and took a sip form the chilled glass, allowing the cool and bubbly liquid to slid down his throat in several swallows. It had been a while since he had attended an event like this, at least one for someone that he had been such an inspiration to. He was very pleased with the turnout of people and that his friend Seto Kaiba was able to allow William to rent out the penthouse suite during his stay in Domino before continuing on his book tour.

To introduce Yugi Moto a little bit, he was and still is the world renowned King of Games. He continued to duel in many different championships throughout his grade and high school careers, defending his title and battling with his best, and closest, friend beside him. But he refused to think about said friend because he still blamed himself for making the decision to send him away.

After the ceremonial duel however, he moved on in life and went to college along with his childhood friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea; majoring in business management for he had planned to take over his grandfathers, Solomon Moto, game shop after he graduated. After attending a few classes in the fall semester, he realized that it wasn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Yugi then began to explore different subjects as he changed his major to undecided for the time being till he could figure out what it was that drove his passion, other than Duel Monsters cards.

It wasn't till one spring semester that he attended a creative writing course that was taught by a very talented and very wacky - Professor Anthony DiNozo. The man taught that the most important thing when it comes to writing, is that you need to have fun with what you do. Don't allow your stories to become cookie cutter, especially when it comes to fantasy or science fiction. Because the usual and conventional professor who taught their students how to write, would tell them the complete opposite. That they needed to constrain their writing because that's what the U.S. society was used to. But he believed that if you constrain the human brain to a certain thought process when it came to expressing your thoughts while writing, then it's like locking an untamed animal into a cage and expecting him to perform tricks with no awarded outcome.

Yugi of course thought that this way of teaching was strange, but to his surprise it was very engaging. He would wake up each morning and looked forward to going to class, just to attend Mr. DiNozo's class and learn what he could do better to further his writing ability.

Upon the young one's graduation, his professor walked up to him and shook his hand firmly before leaning down, close enough for only him to hear amongst the babble and roar of the graduates around them, "You're destined for great things Yugi, you just have to find it inside yourself. Your greatest story has yet to be written."

Yugi was unsure what Mr. DiNozo meant by that statement but figured that he had yet to prove him wrong so he filed it away in the back of his mind, not quite to the point to where he would completely forget it but enough to where it wasn't constantly haunting him, like said event on the eve of the ceremonial duel, where he had sent a great friend of his away for all eternity. A little while after his graduation, however, Yugi had begun to date his childhood friend Tea Gardner; of whom he would later ask to be his lawfully wedded wife and they had been married seven long years to this day. The day she said yes, was the happiest day of the young man's life.

As he continued to walk about the ballroom, Yugi ran into a few of his own fans that had brought a random few of his completed works in with them to be signed. And he being the all too friendly author, obliged and posed for photos, as well as gave advice on how they could pursue their own dreams in writing but highly recommended above professor if they were current students at the university. Just as he was finishing up, he turned about to walk over to coat rack for he was feeling tired and decided it was time to head home, when he ran into a young woman who stood about five foot six and was very slender in build. Her auburn, shoulder length hair a, what he would describe as a hot mess; hanging loose and tangled about her shoulders. Her lips smeared with a fire engine red lipstick that clashed horribly with her cashmere knit sweater. She looked down her nose at Yugi, her eyes hinted with a slight malicious intent and a soft yet hurtful smile gracing his features. The young one blinked but smiled kindly, "Um...Hello. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes. You reviewed one of my novels." The woman replied, grasping what Yugi guessed was said book tightly in her hands.

"Oh..I did? Did I like it?" Yugi asked, reaching up with his right hand and rubbing the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly.

"No. You hated it. You said it was a pathetic excuse for a fictional story in the realm of fiction. You said that my main character had no definition nor purpose other than to be overly infatuated with the lead male character, so therefore shouldn't of been in the story at all. Not to mention you claimed that my take on creatures of quote unquote "nightmares" was completely unrealistic therefore making my story full of nothing short of unbelievable facts. Not to mention you had the nerve to say that you couldn't believe someone would actually turn it into a published and completed works. Even though it has been at the number one spot of the NY Times Bestsellers List." She spoke in a harsh and rushed tone, clenching the book she held ever tighter in her hands.

Yugi blinked as he stared at her in disbelief. He remembered the story that she was talking about and he had believed her story to be a worthless use of paper and therefore had no interest in reading the rest of them, even though he had been told many a time that it would've been worth his while to do so. Letting out a heavy sigh, he let his hand fall to his side and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry ma 'dam but...I just don't believe that a romance story where vampires sparkle is one worth reading. Your character don't follow the order of natural selection, though you got pretty close with the werewolves. But since they don't shift on the night of the full moon, they therefore are not werewolves; they are shape shifters. I'm sorry that you can't handle a little bit of flame, but my opinions are solid and I stick to them."

The young woman's eye filled with tears as she turned about. But before she walked away, she glanced harshly over her shoulder and glared at Yugi, "You speak of loyalty as if you know what the term truly means. I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." A malicious grin curved her lips as she turned to face the door.

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked, arcing a brow thoroughly confused as to what the woman meant.

"Why don't you go ask your wife." The woman snapped, and with that she walked away at a hurried pace and out the door. Leaving a very confused and disoriented young author in her wake.


End file.
